Royal Criminal
by littledhampir04
Summary: This is a Rose x Adrian Vampire Academy fanfiction. In this fanfiction, Rose is a royal Dhampir - an Ozera - and one of the possible heirs to the throne. Adrian is just like he was in the books but also the boss of an organization full of criminals like himself. So... What happens when the leader of Adrian's organization's enemy organization kidnaps Rose?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE: THE BEGGINING

I knew I wasn't an ordinary child since the beginning. However, it wasn't just for one reason - it was for many. You don't see Dhampirs wandering around with a royal last name. Well in my case, my father - also known as Lucas Ozera - knocked up my mother - the Legendary Janine Hathaway - and she kept it a secret form him. But he learned it a few weeks after I was born. Since then, I lived with him and Moira - his Moroi wife - and their son (my half brother that is) Christian, who was born a few months later. Or at least I li-

"Rosemarie" someone said from behind, interrupting me.

"Mother" I said before even turning to see her. She's the only one who calls me by my full name. "What are you doing here mom?" I asked her.

"I came with Lord Selzki" of course she's here for work, work is above anything for her!

"So what do you want?" I asked her, putting my hands on my hips.

"To remind you to dress nice for the Queen's dinner party tonight and to watch your attitude. Everyone knows you're one of the possible heirs to the throne" she told me and walked away, without even saying goodbye. That's a mother's love to you.

* * *

"Adrian make an effort and try not to embarrass me once again tonight" my 'dear' father said. He then left without saying anything else; I'm his disgrace of a son after all. I am a a royal Moroi who drinks and smokes non-stop (even though I mostly do it to stay sane) and a well - known womanizer. I go to an art university which has a huge problem like all the other ones; I need to study. Also, I haven't specialized in an element yet - but I can do some weird shit. So, it's only logical that everyone thinks I won't achieve anything in my life. However, I'm al-

"_I'm bringing sexy back..._" My phone started ringing. The caller's ID appeared on the screen. It was Mike. "Hey Angelo" I told him after I made sure no one was in the house.

"Hello Boss" he told me and then went straight to the point. "The 'Deadly Bullets' will kidnap someone from the dinner party tonight" Interesting. That someone must be really important since these fuckers don't usually do things like that.

"Okay, we'll find out who they're going to kidnap tomorrow. I need to get ready right now. If you learn something new, inform me" I told him and hung up after hearing an 'okay' from him.

Where was I? Oh yeah! I'm also the leader of the 'Gunshots', one of the two biggest criminal organizations in our society. Also, my name is Adrian Ivashkov and I'm one of the possible heirs to the throne.

* * *

**So.. I came up with a new ff. Idk where this is going since I won't be having a lot of free time due to H/W but I hope you'll like it. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"Now arriving Mister Christian Ozera, his sister Miss Rosemarie Ozera" I tried really hard not scowl when he said my full name "and his girlfriend Princess Vasilissa Dragomir" a Guardian announced us as we entered the huge room. We walked and sat on a table. Christian was sitting in the middle, Lissa was on his left side and I was on his right.

After fifteen minutes - which seemed like an hour - I smelled something weird. It smelled like clove but also like a cig- "Cough cough" my thoughts were interrupted by my need to cough due to the smoke that was entering my respiratory system.

I looked up and saw a pair of green emerald eyes staring down on me "Hey Little Dhampir" the man standing in front of me said. He was very tall with pale skin - which was pretty normal since he was a Moroi - but clearly wasn't as skinny as Moroi usually are. He had some fine muscles which were noticeable from his button up shirt. His hair was light brown and styled in a messy way.

"Can you stop smoking right next to me?" I asked him sharply.

"Sorry but... No" he answered and smirked. I growled and turned to talk to Lissa but she was _preoccupied_ with my brother. Ew. "Tch" I mumbled.

"You smell nice you know" the dude said to me out of the blue.

"I... Em... What?" I asked confused.

"You smell nice" he repeated.

"And you're creepy" I told him. He just chuckled and continued smoking those awful cigarettes of his.

After a few minutes without him talking to me, he - unfortunately - broke the silence. "Which Academy are you going to?"

"St. Vlad's" I answered without looking at him.

"And... You're gonna be a guardian when you grow up?"

"Probably"

He exhaled some of the cigarette's smoke. Supernatural senses or not it was a miracle he could smell something else than those cloves.

"How long will it take for you to grow up? I need a Guardian" after a small pause he asked something again "Why are you, a Dhampir - no offense Little Dhampir - here?"

Shighing, I answered his questions. "I graduate this year but I'm already taken, sorry. And I'm here because I was forced to" I rolled my eyes at last part.

Tbe surprise was pretty obvious on his face. "Really? Who is he?... And why were you forced to come?"

" _She's_ Princess Dragomir. And I was forced because in one of the possible heirs to the throne" I answered him and said my last sentence with a fake snobbish royal accent.

"Ah..." His face split into a huge grin. "I knew you were trouble as soon as I saw you. You're Janine Hathaway's daughter."

"I'm Rose Hathaway (I use 'Ozera' only on serious or royal situations)" I corrected him,not wanting to be defined by my mother. He extended his hand and I hesitantly took it. "Adrian Ivashkov"

"And you think I'm trouble," I muttered. The Ivashkovs were a royal family, one of the wealthiest and most powerful. They were the kind of people who thought they could get anything they wanted and walked over those in their way. No wonder he was so arrogant.

He laughed. He had a nice laugh, rich and almost melodious. It made me think of warm caramel, dripping from a spoon. "Handy, huh? Each of our reputations precedes us."

I shook my head. "You don't know anything about me. And I only know of your family. I don't know anything about you."

"Want to?" he asked tauntingly.

"Sorry. I'm not into older guys."

"I'm twenty-one. Not that much older."

"I have a-" my ringing phone interrupted the lie I was going to say. I answered the phone with a bored and rude 'who?'.

"Hey Rose, Abe's at the Academy and wants to see you can you come?" Pavel - Ibrahim Mazur's Guardian, who's also a friend of mine - asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll make Alto bring me there" I said and hung up. Of course, that was a lie. There's no way in hell I'll willingly go somewhere with Stanny Boy. I'm just gonna steal Christian's car keys.

I slowly and stealthily moved my hand inside his pocket and when I grabbed what I wanted, I took it out fast. Grinning, I turned to Adrian.

"When these two lovebirds stop being all over each other and wonder where I am, tell them I went back to St. Vlad's. See ya (hopefully not)" I waved at him and left.

When I got out of the building, the cold air hit me, relaxing. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the car. Right before I opened the door, I felt someone's presence behind me and I became sure of it when I saw his reflection on the the window.

My Guardian Institute and training kicked in and I I turned around at full speed, giving the man a punch right at his nose, breaking it and making it bleed - like I had done to Mia's - and then kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. After a few more punches, he passed out.

More came and before I knew it, I was surrounded. I punched, kicked, scratched, bit and won them all. Thanks to the adrenaline, I wasn't feeling any pain from my injuries.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Before I could even move, I got hit on the head by something heavy. Afterwards, I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

"Ugh" I groaned. My head hurts so much... I thought to myself. I tried to touch my forehead but I couldn't. Why? Because I was tied up! "What the fuck?" I shouted and then heard the door open.

"Finally awake Dhampir?" the man who opened the door said. I just glared at him.

"Who are you?" I finally asked him.

"I don't know, does that broken nose remind you of someone?" he asked and came closer so I could see him. He was tall with jet black hair like Christian's and light brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans - his shoes were also black. His nose was a deep purple and from its shape, it was broken for sure. But who is- Damn! He's the guy from last night.

My surprise must had been reflected on my face because the next thing he said was "So you remember what happened, huh?"

"You are one of those who attacked me last night, aren't you?"

He smirked. "Last night? That was three days ago" wait, what? I was out for the whole days? What did they hit me on the head with? A pan?!

"Roger, you can go now" another man said with a thick accent.

"Yes Boss" he said nodding and left. The 'Boss' came closer making me able to see him clearly. He was about 6 feet and 7 inches tall. He had his brown shoulder - length hair tied up in a low ponytail and was wearing a black leather trench coat. Under it, he was wearing a white shirt. He was also wearing a pair of black shoes and black jeans. And damn... His muscline body is fire... Rose focus! You've been kidnapped, now get to the point! Right...

"Who the hell are you?" I asked glaring.

"I am..."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter =)**

**Till next time, cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Worry

I watched her walking away until she was completely out of my sight. I turned my attention to my 'cousins'. "Hey cousins" They just ignored me. "Hey!" I said louder, snapping my fingers; that drew their attention.

"What do you want?" the Ozera boy growled. Vasilissa whispered something to him which made him roll his eyes.

"Well cousin... We need to talk" I said looking at Vasilissa - or more specifically, her aura. She looked confused and Ozera looked pissed. "Also, Little Dhampir stole your car keys and left" I added. They looked at me like I'm crazy - not that I'm not - but when they understood who I was talking about, their eyes went wide. They got up and left to find her.

I sat there, enjoying my drink. See you again, Little Dhampir...

* * *

"I don't care, do something!" I heard someone shouting as I came closer to a huge room, in which my great aunt usually holds her meetings. I soundlessly opened the door and entered the room. That's when I saw a boy with jet black hair shouting at my great aunt, a blonde girl standing right beside him and Guardian Hathaway leaning against a wall with her Guardian mask on.

"Mister Ozera, please calm down" Tatiana said seriously, looking tired.

"I can't!" he cried "Rose's missing and you're not doing anything about it!"

Who's Rose? Why do- Fuck, they're talking about Little Dhampir. She went missing? When did that happen? Not that I care... She just has a nice body that I want under me.

"Calm down Ozera" I said, making my appearance known. They all turned and looked at me. No one except for the Guardians had noticed me until then.

"Shut up Ivashkov" Ozera said, glaring at me. I shrugged an death on my chair. They continued arguing and I was just sitting there, trying to figure out who took her.

Bip - bip. I took my phone out of my pocket and read the SMS they had sent me. "Boss, we found who the DB took" "Who?" I immediately texted him back. "It's a girl named Rosemarie Hathaway - Ozera. She's seventeen, a senior, a possible heir to the royal throne, a to-be Guardian and a troublemaker" My eyes went wide. So, they kidnapped Rose... I got up from my seat in a hurry.

"Aunt, I'm going now" I said.

"Adrian, if you learn something about Miss Ozera's disappearance, please inform me" she told me and waved at me to leave.

* * *

I was in my room all day. I was trying to figure out where they had taken her. Nothing came out of it, I couldn't find anything. Damned bastards! I was losing my patience, temper and hope. I pour some whisky into a glass and drunk it all in no time.

Then all of a sudden, a brilliant idea came into my mind. Dream - walking. This is one of the few times that my 'talents' seem to be helpful. Thankfully, two glasses of whisky aren't enough to block my ability to dream - walk. Little Dhampir, get ready for a dream visitor.

* * *

Rose's POV

"My name's Dimitri Belikov" Dimitri Belikov? I've heard that name somewhere before...!

"Dimitri Belikov as in... Guardian Belikov?" I asked anxious.

"Exactly" he answered with a serious face. No way... Is he really a Guardian, treating me like this and running such an organization? And... where have I heard that name before?

"Then if you're a Guardian, why the fuck are you doing this?" I asked him clearly confused.

"None of your business" he just glared at me.

"You kidnapped me, you're keeping me captive, you haven't given me any food or at least water yet and your a pain in the head - literally" I emphasized the word 'literally' "so it is my fucking business" I went on.

"Who do you think you are Little One to talk back to me?" he almost growled.

"Rose Hathaway, wish I could say it's nice to meet ya but it most certainly isn't" I answered with my usual attitude. And that was slightly a bad move. Why? Because the dude stabbed me on my thigh. I flinched because of the pain and watched my blood colour my dress and I eventually fainted from blood loss.

* * *

"Hey Little Dhampir, fancy to see you here" I heard a kind of familiar voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see... The only one Adrian Ivashkov. Tch, of course, who else calls me 'Little Dhampir'?

"Why the fuck are you in my dream Ivashkov?" I groaned. I've only met him once, why am I dreaming of him?

"This is my dream Little Dhampir" What? Is he high or something?

"No, this is my dream" I told him confused.

"Oh, are you sure?" he asked me, smirking.

I was completely confused. These few days, I'm always confused. Why are these two guys so damn confusing?

"Well, I'd love to continue messing with you but I need to ask you something" as he went on, his playful expression turned into a serious one. I just frowned.

"Where are you Rose?" he asked all serious, grabbing me by my arm.

"Um... Here with you?" I answered uncertain.

"I mean in the real world, where are you Rose?" he asked, impatience was clear in his voice and face. Pictures starting coming into my head; me being kidnapped, that weird hot Guardian, the injury on my thigh... My eyes went wide as I remembered.

"I... I don't know" I said looking into his emerald green eyes "I was kidnapped by a Guardian named Belikov" Guardian my ass, he hit me with a pan and stabbed me!

"Is that all you know?" he asked.

"Yes"

After that, there was a dead awkward silence, which Adrian broke. "What happened to your thigh?" he asked, which took me by surprise. I looked down and realised I was wearing a pair of shorts that made my fresh injury visible.

"Nothing... Belikov just stabbed me" I answered him calm, shrugging my shoulders - it wasn't the first time I was injured. And with that, the dream ended. That was weird...

* * *

Adrian's POV

Now, you just made our rivalry even worse Belikov...

* * *

**Sorry for the really late update, I just had to study a lot for my exams so I had no time at all...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – Damsel in distress my ass

* * *

Now you just made our conflict even worse Belikov...

I was outside an enormous building, carrying a gun and a knife with me. There were twelve other people with me - armed with knives and guns Dhampirs. These were a few members of my organization.

"So, Boss" Jean - one of the most capable and trustworthy in the organization - spoke from behind "what's your relationship with that girl?" he asked curious.

"What do you mean?" I asked taken aback by his question.

"You ordered us to save that girl and you also came here yourself, she must mean something to you" Jean answered me. I went to oppose to what he had just said but he didn't let me. "Let's break into that building Boss!" he said with enthusiasm in his voice. I sighed and signaled to my men to follow me.

We stealthily went behind the guards and knocked then out. After we entered, we separated and started looking for my Little Dhampir. I tried to remember where she was from our dream last night. Rose may hadn't told me a lot of useful information about her whereabouts, but while we were in the dream, I took a dive into her consciousness and found exactly what I needed - where she was and what room she was in.

I ran my royal ass off to where she was, beating a few Dhampirs from Dimitri's organization up. I broke the door of the room Rose was most likely in. However, as I entered someone punched me in the face, sending me quite a few steps back. The person didn't even let me process what had happened. He launched at me with full force throwing me to the ground. As he started kicking me on my sides, I pulled my knife out of my pocket and stabbed his foot. He stop for about two seconds - which was enough for me to get a few centimeters away from him.

"Ivashkov?" asked a voice and I looked towards the voice's direction. That's when I saw Little Dhampir tied on a bed with an injury on her leg. There was dry blood on the bed sheets around her injured leg. I moved my eyes from her injury to her face. She was looking at me frowning in surprise and confusion. However, I knew from her aura that she was glad I came. You wouldn't be glad that someone had come to their resc-

Suddenly, I felt something making contact with my face, making me groan in pain. It was Dimitri's hard as hell punch. That son of a-

He was about to hit me again but I dodged it and that's when one of my men hit Dimitri unconscious from behind.

I got up and went to Rose.

"Hey Little Dhampir" I said with my women-eater smile.

"Ivashkov" she nodded eying me suspiciously.

I cut the ropes that were tightly tied around her beautiful body and helped her get up.

She refused my hand and to walk on her own but due to the untreated injury on her leg and from having not moved for all these hours, she failed. As she was about to fall I caught her and helped her walk until we were outside my car. She reluctantly hopped into the back seats of the car and I sat on the passenger's seat. Ivan, one of my men - who's also my chauffeur - was already into the car, sitting on the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going now?" Rose asked, never letting her guard down.

"Relax Little Dhampir. I ain't gonna do something to you" I reassured her, looking at her from the mirror "unless if you want me to" I added with a seductive voice and my infamous smirk.

"In your dreams Ivashkov" she scoffed.

"That can be arranged"

After quite a few minutes of silence, I heard Rose's unsure voice "Adrian..."

"Yes darling?" I asked smugly. She rolled her expressive brown eyes.

"Nothing" she murmured and looked out of the window.

* * *

**RPOV**

As I was looking out of Adrian's car's window, I felt myself being pulled into an embrace and someone trying to calm me down.

"Sh... Stop crying" a voice way too familiar whispered to me. "She's strong, she'll manage. She won't give up"

" How do you know that?" I asked, my voice cracking. Wait a moment...

I'm in Lissa's head again!

"Because she's my sister. And I believe in her no matter what" Christian said wrapping Lissa in his arms tighter.

I forced myself to get out of her head and I smiled to myself. Christian and I may be fighting a lot and getting on each other's nerves every day but we love each other - something we will never admit to each other.

"Why are you smiling Little Dhampir?" a curious Ivashkov asked.

"It's none of your business" I answered kind of coldly. I know he just saved me but still...

That seemed to, thankfully, shut him up since he didn't talk to me for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When we arrived he helped me get out of the car and led me to Queen Bit- Tatiana.

"Aunt Tatiana" Adrian called and I looked at him confused for a moment. I had forgotten about him being her only great-nephew.

"Adrian its alw-" she stopped talking when she saw me.

"Rosemarie! You're back" she said looking quite surprised for a moment but then she put on her usual poker-face.

"Yeah... Surprise!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Adrian, who was right next to me snickered and Tatiana just ignored what I had just said.

"I'll have someone to drop you to Saint Vladimir's" she said serious. "But first you'll have to right me report on what happened" she added and I groaned.

I headed back to my room in the Ozera wing and tried to find a piece of paper and a pen. Adrian who was with me all this time, helping me walk, leaned down to me. "The part where I come in and fight with Belikov and then bring you here, skip it. Lie about it"

"What?" I asked him confused.

"No one should ever learn it, Rose. Promise me not to tell anyone" he said all serious but with a soft voice.

"Why?"

"Please, Little Dhampir"

After a few seconds of silence, I mumbled a "Fine". He gave me a smile and turned to leave. When he reached the door, he turned to look at me. "Thanks Little Dhampir"

"No" I said and he looked at me confused. "Thank _you _Adrian. You saved my ass" I told him and gave him a ghost smile. He smiled one of his smirks. "Always a pleasure to help a damsel in distress" he said and left before I could give him one of my death glares. _Damsel in distress my ass. _I rolled my eyes and started writing the report.

* * *

**Sorry for the really really really late update. I was stucked at some parts of the chapter.**


End file.
